1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved expansion joint assembly adapted for bridging adjacent, elongated, relatively shiftable structural sections in order to accommodate normal settling or other movement of the sections. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such an expansion joint assembly having as a part thereof a filler in the form of a compressible, resilient body including a plurality of walls defining a series of openings in the body permitting the latter to alternately compress and expand in response to movement of the assembly. This allows full and free movement of the expansion joint which is not possible using conventional thick-walled filler strips which allow only limited movement and are subject to bulging when compressed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Expansion joints have long been used in floors and walls of buildings in order to accommodate normal relative shifting movement occurring by virtue of settling or thermal cycling. In the case of floor expansion joints, such have included a pair of extruded aluminum supports fixed to adjacent joint-defining structural sections, together with a bridging member in overlying relationship to the joint and operatively engaging the space supports. These assemblies are constructed so as to permit relative movement between the bridging member and adjacent supports, thereby insuring that the joint is covered at all times and does not present a hazard to traffic.
Many types of prior expansion joints makes use of filler strips between the rigid extruded aluminum supports and the bridging cover. These fillers are typically formed of thick-walled elastomeric material in order to support traffic loads. However, this construction inherently means that the range of movement of the expansion joint assembly is restricted. Moreover, these fillers tend to bulge when compressed, causing a traffic hazard.
There is accordingly a real need in the art for an improved expansion joint assembly making use of a thin-walled filler which not only permits essentially complete movement of the assembly but also avoids the problem of bulging when the filler is compressed.